


Crossed Wires

by grimmlin



Series: Sleeping with the Boss [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean Winchester Uses Actual Words, M/M, Mob Boss Castiel, Omega Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Castiel is ruthless, he had to destroy his older brothers to attain his position at the head of his family's long time business. He isn't one for niceties, for hearts, or flowers. Why bother when a well-placed threat will do the job just as well?That is all true, or, at least it was before one green-eyed omega joins his ranks. Dean is every ounce as stubborn, every bit as strong, and holds the overflowing lust for violence that Castiel has always imagined in a partner.The arrangement they've created is gratifying, but Castiel isn't satisfied. How can he be when he's been fucking his true mate for months without even so much as kissing him? He wants more, needs more, but he's certain that Dean has no idea what they are to each other.It's a good thing that Castiel is also a little bit of an idiot.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Sleeping with the Boss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050767
Comments: 30
Kudos: 545





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> This is...well, I don't really know where this came from but I hope you enjoy it. I'm new to writing a/b/o, so this was quite an adventure for me.

Castiel stands and glares at the men lined up in front of him. Each of them shifts uncomfortably and refuse to meet the fire in his eyes.

All except the one that matters.

Bright green eyes peer at him, the man’s freckled cheeks paired with his guileless expression.

As if he isn’t the target of Castiel’s current ire.

Well, the appearance of his ire, at least.

Truthfully, Dean is probably the one he is least annoyed with. The only one who doesn’t waste his time posturing and trying to deflect the blame of a failed operation.

Dean is the only one who doesn’t have to.

The blame lays at his feet, undeniably.

But, what Castiel wants to is _why_ and the last half-hour filled with nothing more than cow-towing and endless platitudes has worn on his very last throbbing nerve.

He’s surrounded by idiots.

If they don’t get out of his office soon, he’s going to need to call in the cleaners to remove blood stains from his newly installed plush carpeting.

He would hate to have to ruin all the hard work his installers did and he really is quite fond of the soft cream color.

It would be a shame to have to rip it out so soon.

“Sir, please,” Zachariah starts but a sharp glare from Castiel has him choking on his next words and taking a half step backward. “ _We_ weren’t the ones who deviated from the plan.”

Uriel steps forward, the dark-skinned Alpha shows no sign of fear, and that only makes Castiel more agitated. “Winchester, Sir. I told you before, this is no place for an omega and now he…”

Castiel snarls and steps into Uriel’s space. “I will decide who has a place here and when.”

“But Sir!” Uriel protests, taking a step forward as the vein on his brow begins to throb with agitation.

Castiel steps forward with a manic smile and a careless tilt to his head as he forces Uriel backward. He bites his lip with a hum, showing off his sharp canines with arched brows. “Tread lightly, Uriel, I may decide this is no place for _you._ ” He taps Uriel’s chest once, hard, to make his point before spinning away and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why do you defend him? He’s just an upstart little shi…” Zachariah doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, Castiel buries a short blade in the man’s shoulder and sends him staggering backward with a gurgle of pained surprise.

Dean, Uriel, and Benny scatter, leaving Zachariah to Castiel’s mercy. “You will not question my motives, lest I decide you make a better pin cushion than lieutenant,” Castiel hisses before shoving Zachariah away. “And don’t you dare bleed on my carpet.”

The shipment last night was a disaster and Uriel isn’t entirely wrong. Dean needs to learn his lesson but being an omega has nothing to do with his disobedience and everything to do with Castiel himself.

Still, he will not suffer his judgment being questioned by a sniveling coward like Zachariah.

“Winchester. Stay. Everyone else, get the fuck out.” Castiel points toward the door and notes with satisfaction how each of the four men flinches.

Zachariah and Uriel scurry away, both looking at Dean with self-satisfied mockery while the man in question smirks back at them, waggling his fingers goodbye in a taunting wave.

Castiel has to bite his tongue to keep his growl silent.

Benny steps forward, hands held up in a gesture that begs for patience and Castiel bares his canines in a snarl. “Boss, please. I know I vouched for him, still do. Dean just needs a little more training, I’ll take care of it.”

“OUT!” Castiel doesn’t have the patience for Benny’s begging. It’s beneath them both and frankly, it's unbecoming.

“Sir, please…” Benny tries again but Castiel shakes his head sharply and narrows his eyes in a glare.

Dean shrinks back the same as Benny.

“Go on, man, there’s no getting out of this. I screwed up,” Dean says softly as he lifts his chin and squares his shoulders.

“You don’t gotta put up with that, brotha. I didn’t introduce you just for him to…” Benny steps closer to Dean and Castiel’s hackles raise when his hand touches Dean’s shoulder gently.

“I can handle myself, Benny. Go.” Dean rolls his eyes and waves toward the door.

A faint swirl of _impressed_ tangles with the impatience blooming low in Castiel’s gut.

“Lafitte, out,” Cas demands, pointing toward the door. “Before I decide you no longer have a place in my ranks.”

“Sir, please. We all know he screwed up, but he isn’t some fuck toy!” Benny steps forward, pointing toward Dean angrily.

He’s always known Benny isn’t a coward but standing up here and now takes some serious fortitude.

Cas can’t help but respect that.

However, that doesn’t excuse him blowing his temper.

“Benny, please. It ain’t like that,” Dean says, pushing his friend and mentor toward the door.

The stocky man remains unmovable. “Oh really, Cher? Then tell me that he ain’t gonna bend you over that desk and take the losses out of your ass.” He folds his arms over his chest and stares down his nose at Dean.

A feat considering Dean has at least two inches on him.

Cas taps his lips with his finger to hide his smirk. This is far more entertaining than he imagined and there is no way he is going to ruin the show by ripping Benny’s throat out.

Besides, Dean might not appreciate losing his friend.

No matter how foolish he’s acting.

Dean shrugs, donning a smirk of his own. “I’m sure he will, but that ain’t a problem. We got an arrangement.”

Benny arches a brow and frowns harder. “An arrangement? He don’t own you, brother, don’t let him…”

“Benny,” Dean snaps, and Castiel grins when he sees the flash in Dean’s eyes. The dangerous glint that drew him to the man in the first place.

The look that countered every doubt about bringing an omega into a den of violent alphas.

Dean can fend for himself, Castiel has no doubt and neither should Benny.

“Fine, fine. Just be careful,” Benny says, patting Dean’s shoulder before wisely backing toward the door.

The sound of the latch clicks and the two remaining men simply stare at each other. Deep blue eyes meeting the green that only the forest can dream up.

Castiel narrows his glare and stands tall. Dean might have an inch of height on him, but he’s all alpha and fully capable of backing up the bluster that comes with it.

“Sir.” Dean stands just that much taller, refusing to back down.

Cas lets a wolfish smirk creep over his features, canines showing just enough to make the omega in front of him shiver. “Do you know why you have been singled out, Dean?” He carefully guards his expression, not wanting to put an end to their game too soon.

He isn’t angry. Well, maybe not _that_ angry. Dean did cost him a substantial sum.

Dean scoffs and shakes his head in a way that makes Cas’s pulse throb. “Because I’m an omega who blew the operation. Because you think I only proved Uriel right when you were reluctant to bring me on. After all, omegas aren’t suited to do _Alpha_ work.” Dean puts derisive emphasis on the last of his sentence, lending the impression that he’s merely repeating something he’s been told for years but refuses to believe.

Castiel is fairly sure that some deep, buried, part of Dean does believe it and that inkling of doubt has been holding him back from his true potential.

If Castiel has things his way, and he usually does, that little corner of Dean’s psyche wants to submit to the box society seeks to put him into will be burnt to ashes before the year is out.

Cas hums thoughtfully and taps his thumb with his finger. “True. You are an omega who blew the operation, but if we’re being honest, I only care about one of those facts. Care to guess which one?”

Dean sucks in a deep breath and Cas notes the spark of interest in Dean’s gaze. He’s always prided himself for defying expectations and he takes a step forward, looming over Dean with his Alpha presence, enjoying watching the other man squirm.

“I’m an omega,” Dean finally admits, ducking his gaze just enough to be considered submissive and Cas lets out a low growl as he wraps his fingers around Dean’s throat.

He backs the larger man against the wall and his frustration grows when Dean doesn’t try to resist. When Dean’s back hits the wall, fear shines in his green eyes and Cas’s growl deepens. “I don’t give a _fuck_ that you’re an omega and you know it.” Cas tightens his grip before shoving Dean into the wall and backing away with a huff. “You are as competent and intelligent as any Alpha in my employ.” Cas will say it as many times as he must for Dean to believe him. “What I do _want_ to know is _why_ you disobeyed orders and allowed the shipment to fall into the hands of the police!”

Dean stiffens against the wall and barely dares to take a breath as Cas paces in front of him.

“You were reckless, someone could have been arrested, injured.” _You could have been hurt._ “Do you have any idea how much money you cost me?” Cas throws his hands in the air, cheeks beginning to color in the face of Dean’s indifference.

Dean huffs and shakes his head but draws himself up to his full height. “It ain’t all about money, _Cas_.”

That gets Castiel’s attention. “Cas?” He questions with an amused quirk of his lips. No one else has dared call him by any kind of nickname in years, and this little upstart is daring to throw caution to the wind and make a habit of it?

Castiel’s stomach swoops with the thrill.

This game is wonderful indeed.

Dean lifts his chin and his jaw muscles flex defiantly.

“So, tell me what was more important than your job?” Castiel steps closer to Dean, strangely disappointed when he flinches.

“I, uh,” Dean waffles, shaking his head.

“You what?” Cas folds his arms over his chest and looks down his nose at his employee. A weaker Alpha would think less of Dean, simply for his biology and not give him a chance to explain.

A lesser Alpha would simply use his power to force Dean onto his knees and show him what omegas are good for.

But Cas has always held himself to a higher standard and can’t find it in him to agree with those pitiful alphas.

Not that he would complain about Dean on his knees in front of him, not at all. But there is a time and a place.

Business first.

“Nothing.” Dean snaps his jaw shut and glares.

Oh no, Castiel is not allowing that kind of insolence. Especially when he already knows exactly what happened. He raises a brow and meets Dean’s glare with equal force. “$153,427. That is what you cost me. If you don’t want that sum to be taken out of your ass, you damn well better tell me why you disobeyed.” He has no intention of following through on that, at least not on those terms, but Dean doesn’t know that and he has a reputation to uphold.

Dean clenches his jaw and takes a step closer. Oh, this beautiful and intriguing man. His sour scent says that Castiel struck a nerve that threatens to explode in a shower of delightful sparks and yet his expression is a mask of calm and confident defiance.

The constant pull and shove displayed clearly on the omega’s face are brilliantly distracting.

From the moment LaFitte brought him into this office and vouched for him, Castiel has been all manner of intrigued by those bright green eyes and full lips. The perfect symmetry of Dean’s features is far too pretty for any alpha, but the way he carries himself speaks of a man who expects to get what he wants when he asks for it.

Something Castiel could immediately respect.

Still, he had to be cautious.

Dean steadfastly refuses to wear blockers and it isn’t an issue that Castiel particularly cares to press, Dean’s scent is a delight, but he needed to know that Dean could handle himself.

Not all of the Alphas in his employ are quite so progressive in their opinions of omegas and he cannot have one of his men act as a target for the others.

“Dean!” Castiel folds his arms over his chest and bristles, flooding the room with the stench of impatient alpha.

Dean merely smirks and rolls his head on his shoulders before meeting Castiel’s gaze directly. “That a threat or a promise, _Alpha_.” The disrespectful way the designation rolls off of Dean’s tongue would incense a less patient man, but even so, Castiel can’t help but take a threatening step closer.

“I took you in and I can throw you right back out. You will show me some respect, boy.” Castiel glowers and hesitation flickers in Dean’s gaze before the man blows out a heavy breath and runs his fingers through his hair.

Dean takes a step back and Cas can feel his resolve crumbling, his bold insolence giving way to desperation. He didn’t join Castiel’s little corner of the mob because he had dozens of options laying at his feet.

No. Dean has a younger brother to feed. An alcoholic father to keep under control.

He’s an omega in a world where omegas have to work three times as hard for every scrap of respect that is simply handed to anyone else.

“Respect?” Dean arches a brow and crowds closer, expression shifting gears into something taunting, promising. “You mean I should just bend over, right?”

Castiel’s blood heats and his nostrils flare as he sucks in Dean’s honey-sweet scent with a hint of strawberry jam.

A combination of scents bring back his most treasured memories and create a surge of protective emotions that are wholly unfamiliar.

His mouth waters and he can feel his gums ache where his canines beg to sink into tender flesh, to claim what the alpha in him knows to be his. “You are infuriating.”

Dean smirks as he reaches out a finger to poke Castiel in the center of his chest. “I’m not afraid of you, boss man. You want to punish me, go ahead. I’m not gonna apologize.”

Cas grasps Dean’s hand, twisting his wrist back just enough to make Dean’s confidence falter and he simultaneously sweeps his desktop clean and presses Dean chest down against it before his books and papers can clatter to the floor. “You are impossible,” he whispers angrily, breath hot against Dean’s ear.

Dean laughs, the sound bright and genuine as he wiggles his ass against Castiel’s crotch. “Come on, Cas. You want me, don’t you?”

Cas growls and his vision flashes red.

“You want to take that money out of my ass, right?” Dean shifts to press against Castiel’s growing erection. “You wanna fuck me?”

“Dean,” Castiel growls out his warning even as his heart hammers with anticipation.

Dean huffs and goes lax against the desk. “Come on, Cas. Don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, Dean.” Cas caresses Dean’s cheek before trailing his fingers over the man’s shoulders and down his back until he can dip them into the waist of Dean’s well-fitted jeans. “Are you sure?”

The underlying stickiness of Dean’s scent makes his skin prickle, demanding closer attention as he runs his nose up the strong column of Dean’s throat. He runs the tip of his tongue just behind Dean’s ear with a hum, taking in the lingering taste of desperation and fear, remnants of Dean’s long night.

Dean shudders beneath him with a whimper before turning his head to press his brow against the cool wood.

Interesting.

Castiel continues to investigate, his growing erection merely a secondary concern as he tastes the insecurity that taints Dean’s delectable scent. “What happened out there?” Cas can’t help but ponder.

Dean groans his frustration and flexes his hips. “Please, Alpha.”

This beautiful, stubborn, defiant man laying willingly beneath him and the tantalizing scent of slick beginning to fill his office has primal satisfaction blooming in his chest, yet there also exists an undercurrent that demands he claim and shelter. Protect.

He blinks away the haze threatening to cloud his vision and swallows hard against the stray emotions.

The blockers he wears means that Dean has no idea of the reaction he invokes every time they cross paths. From the moment Dean stepped into his office, Castiel was lost.

He swallows hard and pulls in a breath through his mouth to sober himself.

Dean doesn’t know.

Dean cannot know.

“You gonna fuck me or not?” Dean mumbles against the desk, oblivious to Castiel’s turmoil.

Perhaps he should forgo the blockers. Just once to see Dean’s reaction and discover if Dean could feel for him what he feels for the man bent against his desk.

Maybe another time, but not now.

His fingers tear at Dean’s belt and his jeans end up quickly shoved to his knees before Cas unzips his slacks and fishes out his thick alpha cock.

If Dean wants to be fucked, then Castiel will be happy to oblige.

He gives himself a couple of quick stokes before tugging Dean’s ass cheeks apart to stare down at his needy hole, ready and waiting for him to thrust inside.

He doesn’t waste any time.

He lines up and with one hard push, he sheathes himself deep in Dean’s body, jolting him forward on the desk, the wooden edge digging into his belly and trapping his cock but Dean merely shoves back to meet him. “Come on Alpha, fuck me,” Dean demands and Castiel sees no reason to deny his request.

The tightness around his dick spurs him onward as he slams into Dean, each thrust harder than the last until he’s forced to curl his fingertips against Dean’s hip, holding him in place. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room with only their grunts and moans to cover the sound.

The smooth flesh pressed under Castiel’s fingers turns white and then red as he pulls Dean back to meet him, determined to claim what he knows should be his. The feeling of Dean around him, hot and tight, is surely made just for him.

No other could begin to compare the beautiful man below him.

Dean cries out and his fingers grapple against the smooth wood, seeking out some sort of hold as his boots start to slide on the carpet. “Fuck, Cas, don’t stop,” Dean moans, each word punctuated by the pounding of Castiel’s cock deep inside him.

He has no intention of stopping.

Dean moans wantonly as Cas drapes himself over his back, rucking his hands under the man’s shirt to skate over the smooth expanse of his back and sides while his pace slows.

The easy glide in and out nearly makes Dean coo, much to Castiel’s delight, and he goes limp against the desk. “Don’t fucking stop,” Dean mumbles contentedly as he clenches around Cas’s slowly growing knot.

Castiel hums, daring for a moment to mouth along Dean’s neck, dragging his sharp teeth over the singular place where Dean’s honeyed scent is strongest. The only force on earth that could stop him now would be Dean himself, be it with the blade he knows Dean has tucked into his shirt sleeve or simply his words.

He might play the part of the big bad wolf, and with anyone else, he is. But with Dean? He may as well be a pup for all the power he holds.

“Harder,” Dean mutters, pushing back to meet his thrust. “Need yo… more. Need more.”

Cas snaps his hips forward, Dean’s body welcoming him readily. Pressure builds low in his gut, the spiraling need to be close to his omega in every way blinds him from the way Dean cries out with every thrust, begging for more.

“Dean,” Cas breathes against the tender skin of Dean’s throat, the slight bump of his mating gland right there, easily within reach and ripe for the taking. His heart hammers, wanting, needing, but he won’t take.

Not without Dean asking him to.

He may be ruthless, a monster by some standards, but he isn’t an animal.

“Fuck!” Dean tenses, bucking below him as a fresh wave of slick eases the way for Castiel and he picks up his pace, determined to drive Dean to his wit's end as he fucks him through his climax.

The tightness around him, the pulsing waves squeezing his cock drag him over the edge into oblivion and Cas tumbles with his teeth braced against the tender flesh of Dean’s neck, a pleasured cry escaping around the soft skin and he buries his knot expands deep inside the other man.

Dean whimpers and cries out as Cas rolls his hips, determined to milk another orgasm from his omega while locked inside. He spasms when Dean clenches, another wave of come filling Dean as he finally stills.

After a moment of simply feeling Dean beneath him, his shuddering breath and satisfied thrum, he releases the skin between his teeth and gives the reddened area tender kiss before helping Dean stand and backing them carefully to the overstuffed couch set in front of his dormant fireplace.

Cas gasps and Dean moans wantonly as they get settled, Cas’s knot tugging on Dean’s rim, making him spasm and milk Castiel’s cock for just a little bit more.

Not that he mas much left to give, but he’ll try if that is what Dean wants of him.

His arms wrap tightly around Dean’s middle like they were made to fit together, their scents intermingling in a way that Cas wants to bathe himself in and never want to wash off. “Tell me now?” He strokes his fingers through Dean’s hair, relishing the moment.

When they’re tied is the only time that Dean allows himself to be held and coddled. Any other time, he’s coated in sharp edges that keep everyone at a distance, even Castiel despite their intimacy.

Or perhaps because of it. Cas would prefer to not test that theory.

Dean sighs and leans against Castiel’s chest, hesitation clouding his scent in a way that gives Castiel pause. He’s only known Dean a few months, but in that time, he’s learned that Dean is not a man to be rushed.

He’ll speak when he’s found the right words.

Another thing about him that Castiel appreciates.

Finally, Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Omegas.” Dean swallows hard. “I…I could smell them. In that warehouse, I, I couldn’t leave them there.”

Castiel’s mind reels as he waits for the right words to come. Of all the things Dean could have said, this is entirely unexpected and yet completely unsurprising. He knows, every alpha knows, that omegas have a superior sense of smell and are particularly attuned to scents of distress. He may not know Dean overly well, but the man is righteous.

He wouldn’t leave others to suffer if he could help. “Omegas,” he says plainly. “Explain.”

Dean licks his lips and his eyes focus on the floor at Castiel’s feet as he clenches his hands at his side. “They were scared, sick.” He shakes his head. “I’m sorry I left my post, I’m sorry I cost you money, but I’m not sorry I broke into that warehouse and set them free.”

Cas’s heart flutters and Dean’s beauty only grows now that the truth has come out. “You believe they were being trafficked?” A nasty business, one that Castiel would never condone.

“I know they were.” Dean lifts his chin, emboldened by Castiel’s tone.

Cas nods with a frown as gears begin to turn in his mind. “Are you aware of who owns the warehouse you broke into?”

Dean shakes his head and turns to meet Castiel’s gaze the best he can in this position. “No, Alpha.”

Cas’s heart lurches and his eyes narrow while Dean’s cheeks flush the most lovely shade of pink. He’s certain Dean hadn’t meant to utter his designation with such reverence, he never has before so there is no reason that should change, unless… “I am not your Alpha, Dean,” he says plainly before deciding to lay some cards on the table for Dean to pick up if he wishes. “Although, if you wish to discuss the possibility of me becoming such, I would be very interested in that conversation.”

Very few things would make him happier.

Dean swallows hard and his eyes widen in surprise before a smile tugs at his lips. “Yeah?”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas meets Dean’s eyes with a mischievous smirk. “But we can talk about that later. For now, we need to discuss the matter at hand.” Cas isn’t ashamed that he injects a true command into his tone, one that any omega within earshot would be compelled to obey.

Dean scowls as his hand twitches over Castiel’s and his gaze is drawn to one of the chairs across from Castiel’s desk.

The glare he levels at Cas when he finally cranes his neck to look is truly impressive, enough so that Cas pinches an apologetic frown and tacks on a kindly, _please._

Dean lets out a huff and rolls his weight against him. “You don’t gotta do that man.”

Cas arches a brown and pinches back his smile as Dean squirms. “No?”

“No.” Dean agrees with a snort. “It’s rude.”

Cas lets out a breathy chuckle and he can’t help his smile as he shakes his head at the brazen omega nestled against him. To call Dean his would be a delight indeed.

“I ain’t some meek stereotype, Cas. If you wanna be my Alpha, you gotta cut that crap out.” Dean continues and Castiel’s smile grows.

As if the perfection of Dean’s body wasn’t enough, his confident and demanding attitude has Cas nearly ready to swoon.

“Duly noted,” he says, clearing his throat as he tugs his tie loose. Dean’s scent has grown cloying and downright distracting. One look at the omega proves that he knows exactly what he’s doing. “Alastair Locke owns the warehouse you mentioned. He is… demonic.” Cas drops his tone into a lower register for effect and Dean tenses. “I have suspected he was in the business of trafficking omegas but have never had a reason to look closer.”

“That bastard had them tied up naked!” Dean tries to roll away but Castiel’s knot holds fast and he flops back with an unhappy groan.

Cas drums his fingers against Dean’s belly and hums in thought. “And what would you have me do?” He’s curious to know what makes Dean tick, how far he’ll go to stand up for his principles.

“Burn it all down,” Dean says firmly. “Find this Alastair dick and burn him too.”

Cas nuzzles his nose against the base of Dean’s neck, pressing a daring kiss to the soft skin there. “And if I do? What then? Someone else will rise from the ashes to take his place.”

Dean sighs and cranes his neck around to meet Castiel’s gaze. “I can’t just let it go. I know what we do ain’t exactly legal, but human trafficking is…” he pauses and swallows hard when his voice cracks. “I can’t let it go.”

Cas flinches a smile and nods. Dean isn’t wrong but getting involved and taking down Alastair will take a little more finesse than breaking into a warehouse. They need to be careful.

Crafty.

He takes a moment to think but, in the end, his gut decides for him. “Alright. If you want to do this, then I am going to put you at the head of a task force to determine the best course of action.”

Dean turns, Castiel’s knot finally slipping free so that Dean nearly tumbles from the couch as flips himself to face Cas. “What? Really?” Dean’s eyes are wide with shock.

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes himself into a sitting position, nearly dumping Dean on the floor. “Do you not think yourself able?” He questions softly as he brushes over the reddened mark from his teeth on Dean’s neck.

Dean lifts a hand to cover the spot as he bites his lip. “It’s not that.” He shakes his head. “I just thought, you know.” He trails off with a shrug that leaves Castiel’s head tilting in confusion.

“What do I know?” Curiosity swirls in his gut even though he suspects he already knows what Dean is thinking.

After all, why would he take his fuck toy seriously?

Dean wrinkles his nose and pinches a frown. “You’re, well… you. And I…” he shakes his head and launches to his feet and stumbles over his jeans still around his ankles.

Castiel watches in fascination as Dean hurriedly drags his pants up despite the mess leaking from his ass, he’d be lying if he didn’t find the knowledge of Dean carrying his scent to be somewhat satisfying. Dean is _his_ , god help any other alpha who dare think to challenge that claim. “Dean?” He arches a singular brow and waits.

Dean shakes his head and chews his lip. “Why haven’t you bitten me?”

Castiel’s eyes blow wide and his stomach drops. “What are you talking about?”

“You, me. Why haven’t you bitten me, Alpha?” There goes that designation again and Castiel’s stomach sours as the fetid stench of rejected omega starts to fill the room. “I am just a toy to you, aren’t I?”

Cas is on his feet before his brain can catch up with Dean’s ridiculous notion. “A toy?” The words escape his throat as a low growl as he stalks toward Dean, slowly crowding into the man’s space even as he inches backward. “You think you’re a toy to me?” Cas gently strokes his fingers over the high arch of Dean’s cheek, his tone softened into a mere whisper.

Dean sucks in a breath and his tumultuous green eyes slide closed as he swallows hard. “We’ve been fucking for months and you… you haven’t even tried to…” he trails off and shakes his head when his voice threatens to crack.

The stench of rejection grows and Dean growls his frustration and struggles to push away from the wall where Cas has him pinned. “I’m just gonna get out of your hair, this is stupid. I’m being stupid.”

“Dean.” Castiel snaps and Dean freezes, wide eyes fixated on Castiel’s blue ones. “Contrary to what you must believe, I do not go around biting every omega I fuck.”

“I know that, I just… let me go.” Dean pushes against his chest but Cas remains immoveable.

If Dean really wanted to move him, he would be able to. The man is no dainty flower, he’s just over six feet of solid muscle and holds the most stubborn resolve Castiel has ever seen. Cas may have inherent alpha strength on his side, but Dean is likely just as strong through his sheer hard work.

“Then why are you upset?” Castiel’s head tilts as he discreetly sniffs the air, searching for clues. His action does not go unnoticed and Dean’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“That. That right there.” Dean jabs him in the chest. “You gotta be able to smell me, you asshole. Can you not tell that we’re… we’re…”

Castiel’s confusion illuminates as he finally catches on to what Dean has been poorly trying to explain. “We’re true mates.” He nods and Dean’s expression darkens.

“Exactly!” He yells and shoves Castiel backward, this time succeeding in putting space between them. “We’re true mates and you haven’t done shit about it!”

Cas sucks in a breath and pinches a frown. “I was not aware that you could scent me through my blockers.”

Dean huffs and shakes his head. “That supposed to be some kind of excuse?”

Castiel shrugs. “Dean, please understand. I am your boss, your employer. It would have been inappropriate for me to…”

“But it's okay for you to fuck me?” Dean interrupts and Castiel pinches the bridge of his nose.

“You are the most infuriating omega I have ever met,” he says through gritted teeth as he shoves Dean against the wall hard enough to rattle the bland artwork his assistant convinced him to take as payment for a small favor.

He would have rather broken the artist's knees for being short on cash, but there is a reason he pays Inias so well. The meek beta has a knack for convincing Cas to stow his capricious temper when a gentler hand would be better applied.

Cas spins away and tangles his fingers in his hair, destroying the careful work he had done only a few hours ago in preparation for the day. “Dammit, Dean,” he growls before turning back and grabbing the omega by the collar of his shirt and yanking him forward.

Their lips crash together and Dean lets out a startled squeak before his mouth starts to move, mirroring Castiel’s in an incendiary kiss that steals his sanity and has him pushing Dean backward, pressing him roughly against the wall as his hands dig underneath his thin shirt in a quest for bare skin.

Eventually, Cas pulls back, panting, and meets Dean’s starry-eyed confusion. “Dammit, Dean,” he whispers again as he drops his brow against Dean’s, slowly stroking his fingers through the short hairs at the back of Dean’s neck and pressing his thumb over where his bite should be. “I wanted you to know you’ve earned your position here, I didn’t want you to think…”

Dean laughs. The little shit has the nerve to laugh mid-sentence and shakes his head. “You’re a fucking idiot.” He shakes his head and pretends to wipe a tear from his laugh crinkled eye.

Anyone else would find their throat badly crushed and perhaps earn themselves a punctured lung for the trouble of laughing in Castiel’s face, but Dean? Cas merely narrows his eyes in confusion and tilts his head like some sort of lovesick puppy.

“You didn’t think I’d be above fucking my way to the top?” Dean shakes his head and his smile turns bitterly fond and Cas blinks.

He hadn’t thought anyone would dare try such a thing.

But then again, he’s never met anyone like Dean before.

“You were using me.” Castiel's stomach flops and twists as an unfamiliar heaviness fills his heart.

Dean shrugs, completely unashamed. “The first time, yeah. I saw how you looked at me, watched my every move. The hunger in your eyes, dude, it was easy. And it ain’t like letting you fuck me was any kind of hardship. Have you seen you?” Dean waggles his brows and Cas feels like he might be sick at any moment.

Dean must notice because he puffs his cheeks when he blows out and rubs the back of his neck anxiously. “But ain’t like that anymore. That time in the elevator? When it was so damn hot? I got a whiff of _you_ under those damn blockers and I’ve never come so hard in my life.” He trails off with an awkward chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck. “I tried to stay away, to not to let myself want you. You clearly aren’t interested in more but here I am, being some kind of needy omega trash.” He shakes his head. “Just forget it, man, I’ll see you around.”

No.

No. No. No.

“Dean,” Cas says softly, catching the man’s hand as he tries to brush past him. He brings Dean’s calloused palm to his lips. “Come home with me tonight.”

Dean’s breath hitches and his eyes widen as he takes in Castiel’s words. “You want me to…”

Cas takes a deep breath to steady himself, inner alpha delighting in the hopeful tinge of wildflower honey emanating from the man in front of him. “I would like to finish what I started,” Cas says gently as he strokes his fingers over his mark on Dean’s throat. “If you’re amenable.”

“If I’m amenable?” Dean arches an amused brow and shakes his head, scent bursting with sticky sweetness. “You are such a dork.”

Cas smiles, he can’t help it. Not when Dean’s tone is so full and soft. “Is that a yes?”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head with a disbelieving smile. “Nah, I changed my mind.”

Cas’s jaw drops and his eyes widen. Dean may as well have gut-punched him and he takes half a step backward, shaking his head.

“Whoa whoa, Alpha.” Dean quickly reaches for him and reels him back in, closing the gap between them by threading his fingers through the feather-soft hair at the back of Castiel’s neck and drawing their lips together in a comforting kiss. “I was joking.”

“Oh.” Cas swallows hard, feeling so unlike himself that can do nothing but stare into Dean’s bottomless green eyes. He licks his lips, stomach fluttering nervously as he waits powerlessly to see what Dean does next.

“God, Cas. Don’t ever change,” Dean says playfully as he threads their fingers together. “Promise me one thing though.”

“Anything,” Cas answer quickly, meaning the singular word the entirety of his being.

“Don’t try to turn me into some sort of homemaker, okay? That isn’t me.” Dean looks to him nervously and bites at his lip.

Now, it’s Castiel’s turn to laugh, and Dean bristles adorably. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He squeezes Dean’s hand to add weight to the words he carefully chooses. “Nature would not have blessed me with a mate who is any less than my equal.”

He has no doubt, that with time, Dean will rule his empire by his side and with his own particular brand of ruthlessness.

Together, they will be unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for taking the time to read. If you've enjoyed yourself, I would love to hear from you.


End file.
